


a way out

by carolinka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMETony left a few more messages.





	a way out

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how I feel about Endgame. I rather hate crying my eyes out and then aggressively looking for a fix-it fic.

**Peter**

Oh, hi. God, how to start with you. I’ve actually had five years to think about what I was going to say if... when I see you again. You could give me fifty more years and I’d probably still wouldn’t know what to say. But let’s hope there won’t be fifty more years, because I need to see you, kid.

If you see this then I know that you made it and I didn’t. It’s okay. It’s okay to cry, to mourn me. I’d be a little bit upset if you didn’t. But please don’t let it consume you.

You know, one of my biggest regrets of my glorious line of regrets is not letting you see how much I cared about you. Because everything I did after I met you, I did thinking of you. . To be better than you gave me credit for. I think I wouldn’t have taken this Thanos thing this... personally if I was able to get you back to your aunt in one piece. I would’ve been content with the life I have now. I know you’d never be happy with this universe. You’d want to save everyone. But here I am, and only one I care about getting back is you. I let you down one time Peter. I have to make sure I made it up to you.

I just want you to know, even if we didn’t get to spend many years together, you’ve been a son to me. You made every good thing inside me surface.

I love you, Peter. I hope there is an after life, where we can meet again after you’ve had a long, beautiful life.

**Nebula**

Hey, there. How you doing? You, miss, have been a delight to me. The reason I’m still sane. I know we have this pact about not talking about that, but I guess this is it. I have this one time privilege.

I want to thank you for being with me on that ship, and after that, even seeing me was causing you pain.

I hope you find your peace. I hope you have your family back with you.

You have the most resilient soul I’ve ever had the honour to meet.

And one more thing I guess… The helmet you’re holding now, keep it, alright? It has all of your favourites.

Take care of yourself. I love you.

**Rhodey**

Honeybear? I’ve considered not leaving you a message because I know how you’ll overanalyse everything and make it your fault somehow. Guess it’s something you’ve picked up on the way, from me. God, what a journey we had. I don’t think I would’ve seen my thirties without you, and that’s me being optimistic.

I’m counting on you for a lot of things. You have to tell Morgan stories about me. Real ones. Do not let me be some kind of a story, let me be real to her. Tell her about my mistakes too. tell her how much I loved all of you. Especially her.

I know that’s a lot of pressure but I’m an asshole and you know it already. I’m still a pain in your ass. But I have to make sure, Rhodes. Who else I can turn to? There’s no one I trust more than I trust you.

Thank you for being there for me. For holding my hand and picking me up. being there when I was all alone in the world. For loving me.

See you in that afterlife you always talked about. Don’t you dare come here before asking Carol out.

I love you.

**Steve**

Hey Cap. Ugh, man out of time. I used to cringe at this before because it always meant you were stuck somewhere else, disregarding us. The Avengers. Me. There was always someone more important than me. Fuck, I’m not supposed to sound this bitter. But that’s okay, that’s life. There are more important people in my life too.

The thing, Steve, is that I have an idea. It’s absolutely brilliant and you know how many brilliant ideas I have. I know you’re probably entertaining this already. You’re far smarter than people realise. I’m here telling you this because I want you to take this chance. I want you to live whenever you wish, and to be with whoever you want to be with.

You seeing this message is the best scenario out there, in a way. For us, at least. A chance. If I survive, there is no me and you. That ship has already sailed and sank in this universe. This is me giving you an out, Steve. This is me giving you a chance to right our wrongs. You can go anywhere. You can come back to Avengers. You can come back to me. 

If you decide to go for us, be patient with me. You can come to me whenever you want. A little earlier in my life would be better, I suppose. We could have more time together. If you want me. Anytime is okay. Because I’ll always love you.

Part of the journey is the end. But ours hasn’t even started, if you let it be.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments are all appreciated in this house!


End file.
